Of Spider and Divide
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A Spider-man/ X-Men crossover, I have dived into the dark parts of my mind to bring you this. I do not own any rights to Spider-man or any of the X-men that appear in my story
1. Chapter 1

Spider and Divide

A Spider-man/ X-Men crossover, I have dived into the dark parts of my mind to bring you this.

I do not own any rights to Spider-man or any of the X-men that appear in my story

Chapter 1: A New Threat

-Daily Bugle-

"PARKER! WHY HAVE YOU NOT GOT PICTURES OF THIS SPIDER MENECE YET?" shouts a white haired man smoking a cigar.  
"Jonah Parker phoned in sick remember." says a girl from behind a desk.  
"Oh, yeah thanks Emma. Well he better bring in double next time." says Jameson.

"Jonah, your wife is on line one." says Emma.  
"Well I don't want to speak to her." says Jonah looking out a window.  
"Spider-man, one of these day's I'll get a picture of you with out your mask and bam! Your through." Jonah says to himself.

-Meanwhile somewhere in Manhattan-

"Yaaaaahoooo!" says a figure swinging about Manhattan.  
"Glad I phoned in today, I could not handle J.J shouting 'PARKER!' one more time." says Peter Parker AKA Spider-man.  
"Well today is sorta slow some armed thugs, a mugging and an attempt on yours truly, yep just a normal day." Peter says to himself.  
A police siren wails in the distance.  
"Time to swing into action, ok that was a bad pun!" Peter says swinging off towards the siren

-In a car escaping from the police-

"Ok that was too close, we almost got nabbed." says a figure dressed in a hoody and jeans.  
"Calm it Toad, we got the stuff. Magneto will be please." says a figure in full body armor.  
"Can I ask, what did we steal anyway" asks Toad.  
"Sure is none of your business!" says the figure gritting his teeth.  
"Ok, chill Avalanche. Just asking you know." says Toad.  
"Well don't, your paid to do, not think!" says Avalanche.

A figure slams down onto the car stopping it in it's tracks.  
"What hit us?" ask Toad groggily.  
"I'm thinking the Spider hit us!" says Avalanche looking up.  
Spider-man reaches in and grabs the bag of loot.  
"Hey that's our hall!" says Toad.  
"Not anymore boys, it's mine now!" says Spider-man.  
"The Spider never steals." groans Avalanche.  
"I'm nothing like that weakling, I am better" says the 'Spider copy'  
"Then who are you" asks Toad and Avalanche.  
"Call me Divide" says Divide swinging away from the wreck of a car.

-Meanwhile-

'New X-Gene located: Manhattan, powers match: Spider-man' says a machine voice.  
"Hmm this is troublesome" says a figure in a wheelchair.

-End-

(Uploaded from a beach somewhere warm, also uploaded on my Birthday)

I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Spider and Divide

A Spider-man/ X-Men crossover, I have dived into the dark parts of my mind to bring you this.

I do not own any rights to Spider-man or any of the X-men that appear in my story

Chapter 2: Divide joins

-Parker's POV-

Peter watched as a figure took down the car he was after, the figure swung away with the loot leaving the bad guys for Peter to handle.

"Who was that masked man, and how's he got the same powers as me?" Peter asks himself as he ties up Avalanche and Toad to a light pole.  
"Anyway two guys down from the Brotherhood." Peter says swinging off, leaving behind Toad and Avalanche for the police.

-Divide's POV-

"Stupid!' Divide mutters to himself placing the bag onto a table.  
"Bad move!" Divide adds mentaly kicking himself.  
Divide sits onto a chair and thinks back to when it all happened, when he became Divide.

=Flashback=

"Come on guy's give it back" says a boy about 16, his clothes are badly ripped.  
"Little Devin want's his glasses back? Well take them shrimp!" says a taller boy about 19, he's wearing a rugby uniform, behind him stand two other boys in the same rugby uniform.  
"Guy's come on. It's not fair give them back!" Devin says jumping up trying to grab his glasses from the 19 year old boy.  
"Almost got them Devy, come on shrimp. Jump!" says the 19 year old pushing Devin down onto the ground.  
"You guy's are jerks, Nick, give back my glasses!" says Devin almost in tears.  
"No, now jump shrimp!" Nick says holding the glasses in his right hand above Devin.  
Something inside Devin snapped, he jumped up, took hold of Nick's arm and tossed him to the ground.  
"What the hell.. Nick you alright?" asks one of the other boys picking up Nick.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Get the shrimp, he must pay!" Nick says charging at Devin with his lackeys in tow. Devin just jumped over them and took them down with webbing that came from his wrists; Devin hung them from a nearby building battered and bruised, then left with an smile on his face.

=Flashback end=

Devin is awoken from his flashback by a knocking on a door!  
"Who is it?" asks Divide opining the door, behind the door sits a man in a wheelchair. Behind the man stands a figure who looks like he has not had a shower in weeks.  
"Devin Lack?" the man in the wheelchair asks.  
"Yeah! What's up?" Divide says with an annoyed tone.  
"My friend and I would like to offer you a place at my school!" the man says bringing himself into Divide's home.  
"A school, ok why?" Divide asks.  
"You see my friend and I possess abilities like yourself" the man says but not with his mouth.  
"Your in my head, how?" Divide asks shocked.  
"My name is Charles Xavier, my friend is known as Logan and I run a school for the gifted children, children born with the X gene like myself, Logan and you Divide" Charles Xavier says.  
"You know?" Divide says with a sad tone.  
"Son you know your not alone our school can help. Also your powers match that of another, you know Spider-man?" Charles asks.  
"My hero.. Yeah, I'll join only if I can meet him!" Divide says.  
"Done, Logan find me Spider-man!" Charles says.  
"On it Chuck!" Logan says jumping out the window.  
"You could have used the door!" Divide says annoyed.

-End-

So Divide not good, neither evil. He's new to having the whole powers thing. So will Spidey go with Logan, will the Brotherhood ever get the webbing out of their clothing... I hope so -shudders- Join me next time in; Of Spider and Divide. Chapter 3: A Symbiote Problem (Guess Who!?)

Polls (WHO SHALL IT BE, YOU CHOOSE)


	3. Chapter 3

Spider and Divide

A Spider-man/ X-Men crossover, I have dived into the dark parts of my mind to bring you this.

I do not own any rights to Spider-man or any of the X-men that appear in my story

Chapter 3: A Symbiote Problem

-Logan's POV-

'Chuck can you hear me?' I ask inside my head.  
'Yes Logan have you found Spider-man?' Charles asks using his telepathy.  
'Not yet but I have...' is all I say before a smell fills my nose.  
'Logan?' Charles asks.  
'Chuck.. I smell symbiote!' I say growling slightly.

-Peter's/Spider-man's POV-

I'm standing under the sun on the Empire State building; my phone rings in my pocket, so I answer it!

"Hey M.J!" I say into the phone in my hand.  
"Pete how's work!" M.J asks (M.J = Mary Jane Watson if you did not know!)  
"I'm not working today, I'm ill." I say faking a cough.  
"Jonah again?" M.J asks.  
"You know me so well!" I say.  
"Pete..." M.J says  
"I know... look I'm fine.. you don't need to worry!" I say.  
"Just... keep safe!" M.J says hanging up the phone.

"**PARKER!**" a voice says slamming me into the ground hard.  
"Venom.. but your!" I say getting whipped into the wall.  
"**Dead... No!**" is all Venom says wrapping his arm around my leg slamming me into the wall once again.  
"Cool it bub!" a voice says slashing into Venom's arm.  
"Logan?" I ask dazed.  
"**Get out of our way!**" Venom says growing a new arm.  
"No!" is all Logan says charging into Venom.  
"So not my day!" I say joining the fight.

-Meanwhile-

"Welcome to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children!" Charles says  
"It's a mouthful.." is all Divide gets out looking at what will become his new home; only if he get's to see Spider-man, his hero!


	4. Chapter 4

Spider and Divide

A Spider-man/ X-Men crossover, I have dived into the dark parts of my mind to bring you this.

I do not own any rights to Spider-man or any of the X-men that appear in my story

Chapter 4: Aftermath

-Logan's POV-

"So Logan.. good workout, fighting Venom. Need to get him to Reed though!" Peter says looking at the fallen villain wrapped up in webbing.  
"Not my problem bub, just came to get you..." I say.  
"Why?" Peter asks.  
"A new kid with powers like yours want's to meet!" I say.  
"He can handle himself!" Pete says starting to swing away.  
"I'm not asking I'm telling!" I say grabbing Peter.

-Charles POV-

"Come on Divide, Logan passed the training exercise in 5.15 seconds." I say watching.  
"I'm not Logan though and sending 20,000,000 battle bots after me, I'm sorry if I'm out of breath!" Divide says panting heavily.  
"Yeah, should have set it back to normal difficulty!" I say looking at the dials.  
"What was it on?" Divide asks falling to his knees.  
"Well Logan installed it... it's called Monster!" I say.  
"Holy..." is all Divide get's out before he passes out.

-Peter's POV-

"LOGAN GET OFF!" I say free falling with Logan.  
"Not happining bub!" Logan says tightening his grip.  
"Logan... Get OFF!" I say bringing my elbow into Logan's face.  
"That... tickled!" Logan says a bit pissed.  
"Logan.. the kid... GET OFF!" I say bringing my elbow down once again.  
"What?" Logan asks.  
"He..." is all I get out before we land into the street below.  
"Bub your coming to the school!" Logan says brushing himself off.  
"Ok!" I say standing up.

-Divide's POV-

"Block!" Charles says into the loudspeaker.  
"Shi..." is all I get out before I'm knocked out by a giant battle bot.


	5. Chapter 5

Spider and Divide

A Spider-man/ X-Men crossover, I have dived into the dark parts of my mind to bring you this.

I do not own any rights to Spider-man or any of the X-men that appear in my story

Chapter 5: Norn.. is Divide!

"You really hurt him Chuck!" Beast says looking over at Divide who has been hooked up to the medi-bed for 3 hours.  
"I forgot Logan installed the Monster mode!" Charles says.  
"So?" Beast asks knowing Charles knew what he was thinking.  
"I know Hank... he's trying to be a hero.. but.. this thing inside his head... I really don't know!" Charles says thinking back to when he first linked with the young boy's mind.

-Flashback-

"Your going to do what?" Divide asks.  
"Enter your mind.. just to see how you gained your powers!" Charles says placing his hands onto the side's of Divide's masked head.  
"Will it hurt?" Divide asks.. before falling asleep, Charles enters the mind... to appear before a white door. 

"Young... so young!" Charles says to himself as a dark figure passes him by.  
"Another?" Charles asks as the figure appears before him.. the figure weares a cloke and has white eyes but that is all that is seen.  
"You.. enter our mind?" the figure says.  
"Our.." Charles says confused.  
"The child belongs to Norn!" the figure says pointing towards himself.  
"Is that your name?" Charles asks.  
"Name.. matters not.. remove your mind from mine!" the figure says pushing Charles out... he awakes with a start looking over at the child with worry.  
"What.. are you?" Charles asks the sleeping child.

-Flashback end-

"I do worry.." is all Charles says before a battered Spider-Man is thrown through the open window.. followed by a pissed off Logan.  
"What?" Logan asks.  
"I asked to bring him.. not hurt!" Charles says sighing.  
"Not my fault!" Logan says walking away!


End file.
